Just Friends
by georgiporgey
Summary: Kacy  Macy & Kevin are dating but things aren't going the way they should. Things need to change.


**Disclaimer:****Dont own JONAS**

**This story was sort of Inspierd by Ashley Tisdales **_**Overrated**_

There are things I learned about boys and love from my mother that they were evil when it came to relationships and I believed her until I turned 15; my best friend introduced me to the boys of JONAS and everything change. He introduced himself his hazel eyes practically sparkeling at me as he smiled his smile and pulled me into a friendly hug even though he had no idea really who I was. But it filled me with this strange sensation that what my mother was really missing about men were the ones that liked you even if they didn't know you. His hug was making me dizzy I felt woozy, light headed, and I was getting the tingely sensation running through my body and not because he was a part of JONAS; it wasn't a omgIjusthuggedKevinofJONAS hug but an I just hugged Kevin Lucas 1/4th of the Lucas boys oldest of the four. I know we just met but I think I may be falling in love and if this is what it felt like I don't think I mind.

I remeber him asking me out like it was yesterday.

_"M..Macy." I heard a familiar voice say behind me._

_"Yeah?" I asked turning towards the voice and away from my locker._

_"Hi Macy I was just wondering if...if...if you like, bananas, yeah bananas?" He asked a nervous blush creeping on to his cheeks._

_"Kevin is that really what you wanted to ask me?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow waiting for the real question._

_"Uh, no I was actually wondering if you would like to be my girl, girlfriend?" _

_"Yes, Kevin I would love to." I exclaimed pulling him into a hug a placing a kiss on his lips. I turned back to my locker, grabbed what I needed and ran down the hall in search of a certain stylist Bestfriend to tell the news to. _

We did everything together from go to the movies to doing homework together. We were inseperable, we bearly left eachothers side. That is were it took a turn for the worst since kevin wasn't in that much stuff at school meant we weren't spending as much time together. So I started skipping a few things every now and then just small stuff like yearbook or cooking class; But then I started skipping sports practices and my acedemic clubs so much that I just stopped going all together. It was Kevin's fault really because he saw that I was doing this just to be with him and he didn't say anything. He knew how much all those thing meant to me I was oblivious.

I was wrong I didn't like it Falling in love sucked, I mean all I do is hangout with Kevin and his brothers; I follow him around like a love sick puppy and I hated it, It was disgusting actually. Now now don't get me wrong I really loved Kevin and the relationship we had but it was just I don't know; not the way a two way relationship should be, lets put it this way it was as if I was the host and he was the cute and adorable parasite sucking me of my life that I loved that..."Macy"... that I cherished..."Macy"...that I built up with my own ... "Macy" cause as you know I was the new..."Macy." I finally realized Kevin was trying to get my attention.

"Yeah Kevin." I sighed.

He smiled at me as if I hadn't just zoned him out and started thinking bad thoughts; I mean not that he knows that part. " As I was saying there is this huge sale at the Music store on 3rd st downtown so we should go there first then we can meet Joe and Nick back here to record some of the new songs-

I interupted him with a bold and blunt no. "No." I told him my cheeks turning pink and hot with the anger boiling up inside of me. I wanted my life back.

"What?" He asked slightly turning his head to get a better listen with a stunned look on his face.

"I said N.O. No."

"But."

"But what Kevin since we started dating up til now we have always done what you wanted to do and I am sick of it." I informed him standing to collect my school books and my bag from our weekly saturday homework sessions.

"Macy." I heard him choke out.

"No Kevin don't just let me be I want my life back I want Stella back, I want to play my sports again

so please just let me go." I tried to reason with him not wanting him to hear the agony in my voice. " I mean really tell me you're surprised?" I asked retorically heading for the door to leave without a second look which is what my mother always told me to do so not to have to deal with a messy fight.

I stopped her I've never really had this much trouble telling her things, but what she is confessing to me the events are running through my mind; have I really been treating her this way. She finally spoke her eyes becoming wet with tears _I_ was the cause of this, I never wanted to do this to her I just wanted her all for myself.

"I've turned into your perfect girl a _total_ stranger." She told me her voice sounding like she was drowning from all the tears streaming down her red blochy cheeks, her face contorting with anger.

"Please Kevin." She said coming closer to me and placing her small and soft hand upon my cheek. "Just let me go maybe in a few months or weeks when I have everything back and my life going the way it should we can reconvein this relationship we have but for now; until I have actually gotten things straightened out, I am asking you to just be friends with me." She told me leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok." I agreed as we seperated. "Just friends." I tried, spreading my arms for one last hug which she reluctantly let me have.

"Bye Kev I will see you on monday." She told me as I walked her to the door. "I have some apologies to give out starting with Stella." She informed me giving me one last hug as she walked out the door to her car.

**Hope you liked it please review.**

**Love, Georgia**


End file.
